


Christmas Morning

by MrsAlwaysWrite



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, It's Alfie y'all, Mild Sexual Content, Swearing, daddy Alfie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:21:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21947989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsAlwaysWrite/pseuds/MrsAlwaysWrite
Summary: “Daddy! Daddy Daddyyyyyy!”Alfie braced himself as much as he could before being bombarded with small, energetic bodies intent on destroying what he had left of vitality. He had been sleeping deeply, enjoying the extra sleep that he normally lost due to either his hip bothering him or the creatures he called children demanding his attention.“Oi! Wot ya buggers want, eh?” He grumbled as at least two children raced into the bedroom, slamming the door violently open and jumped enthusiastically on the bed and another child poked him repeatedly in the ribs."It's Christmas!"
Relationships: Alfie Solomons/Original Female Character(s), Alfie Solomons/Reader, Alfie Solomons/You
Kudos: 82





	Christmas Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, just a short one-shot I wrote for someone. I don't normally write one-shots or pure fluff pieces so this was a bit of an experiment. Plus who doesn't want domestic, fluffy Alfie on a Christmas morning?   
> Let me know what you think.   
> And Merry Christmas, happy Hanukkah and whatever other holidays you celebrate! Its a great time! :)

“Daddy! Daddy Daddyyyyyy!”

Alfie braced himself as much as he could before being bombarded with small, energetic bodies intent on destroying what he had left of vitality. He had been sleeping deeply, enjoying the extra sleep that he normally lost due to either his hip bothering him or the creatures he called children demanding his attention. 

“Oi! Wot ya buggers want, eh?” He grumbled as at least two children raced into the bedroom, slamming the door violently open and jumped enthusiastically on the bed and another child poked him repeatedly in the ribs. 

“It’s Christmas!”

“Kissmas!”

“Mum says ya gotta up now.”

“We’re Jewish. Don’t celebrate that none. Go back to bed.” He rolled onto his back, knowing whatever hopes of more blissful sleep to be had was gone. Peeking his eyes open, the faces of his four children greeted him in varying positions on the bed and expressions of excitement on their little faces. 

“Presents!” They chorused, the two middle ones jumping gleefully on the bed, making the toddler bounce precariously on the edge. 

“Who said ‘em presents are for ya? Mmm? They s’for me…full of socks and knickers they are.”

“No, Daddy.” His beautiful four year old girl cupped his cheeks, her earnest blue eyes staring fondly at him. “One has me name on it. I drew youse a picture downstairs. Mum said I gotta wait to gives it to ya.”

“I bet it’s beautiful, love.” He kissed her nose making her giggle. However much he wished he could continue to rest…these little, joyful faces were worth getting up for. His heart swelled with love as he watched his children play on the bed, fighting for his attention or pulling on him to get out of the bed. 

“Alright kids, daddy is up.” You say from leaning against the doorframe. Four kids, only one a girl, most of the time your home felt like occasionally controlled chaos…but it was the chaos you made with the man who had held your heart from your first date. You would not trade any of it for the world. “Why don’t you go wait for Grandpa and Grandma by the window? They should be here any minute.”

“Yay!” Ellie slid off the bed, taking off running in competition with her five year old brother, James- the biggest trouble makers of the house. Their hurried feet sounded like a stampede down the hardwood floor and down the stairs to the main floor. 

“Jacob, take Little Sam with you please. When I come down, you can take Cyril outside, alright?” You say, picking your toddler off the bed. 

“Yes, mum. C’mon Sam…” Jacob, your eldest at seven, grabbed his youngest brother’s hand and walked slowly with him out of the room telling him about all the presents they were going to get from their Christian grandparents. 

Once the children were gone, Alfie flung himself back onto the bed with a groan. “I’m gettin’ too old for this. Me bones are creakin’ like wood.”

“Uh huh, sure.” You moved to stand by his side of your shared bed, gazing down at him. “Don’t forget, you were the one who wanted a houseful of children. Might need to start keepin’ your hands off me if that’s the case. I’m pretty sure you just wink at me and I’m suddenly pregnant.”

Alfie opened his eyes, smirking that devilish grin of his that could still make you weak in the knees even after almost a decade of being with him. “I’m fairly sure that s’impossible, love. Not me fault I can’t keep me hands to meself, you just too fuckin’ beautiful.”

“Sweet-talker.” You leaned over him and gave him a quick peck on this lips before straightening. “You do need to get up. My parents will be here soon.” 

“Ughhhh….fuckin’ bloody ‘ell and all them…”

“I know, I know. You just loooove when my mum comes over. Remember this is for the kids.”

He snorted, slowly pushing himself up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. Honestly, he could not stand your mother. He only tolerated her because of the family relation now and even with that, he found himself drinking whiskey, rum or whatever was in easy reach a bit more on days where she was around. Not that she was all that endearing to him herself. Part of him thought she still held a grudge towards Alfie for taking away her beloved daughter and somehow putting a love spell on her. Since what logical, sweet, devoted girl would fall in love with an old, cranky gangster with blood on his hands. Luckily the old hag had become more tolerable once grandchildren came into the picture. 

“And how s’the little one?” He gently placed his hands on your stomach, feeling the slight bulge there where his newest child was growing. “I didn’t ‘ear ya up in the night at all. No sickness?”

Unable to help yourself, you ran your hands through Alfie’s hair. He would need a haircut soon but you absolutely adored playing with it in the meantime. “Slept great. I think the nausea has finally passed, about time really. The other kids never kept me sick for this long. Although, I’m confident my breasts got bigger overnight.”

“Mmm…” His roving hands slowly traveled upward over the bathroom robe you wore until he cupped your breasts. “It’s hard to tell, yeah, in this. Might need to undress ya to double check.”

“Alfie…Alfie, no!” You protested, trying to push his hands away but your giggling counteracted your supposed stern demeanor. “My parents…”

“Fuck.” He groaned and dropped his head onto your stomach, the thought of playing with your fuller breasts had him at half-mast already. 

“If you promise to be good today, I’ll give you a sneak peek of your present right now.” 

That caught his attention. “Present, ya say?”

“Best behavior, Alfie. All day. No threatening to castrate my brother again this year…or teaching the kids curses in Yiddish so my mother can’t understand what you’re saying.”

“You drive a hard bargain, woman. Me present better be somethin’ special.”

“Promise?”

“Yeah, yeah, I promise.”

“Good.” A coy smile grew on your lips as you took a step back, maintaining eye contact with your husband. Slowly, you pulled on the tie, keeping the robe together around your body. Just to torment him further, you ran your tongue over your lower lip then bit it, knowing that action drove him crazy. Sure enough, you could see his pupils expand as he greedily watched you. The tie came off and you dropped it to the floor, keeping your movements slow and purposeful. Then you let the robe ease off your shoulders and slowly opened it up to reveal what was underneath. 

Alfie’s jaw dropped slightly, his eyes widen at the sight before him. There stood his gorgeous wife in a silky lingerie piece that teased more than it actually covered. All that bare skin, breasts offered up like a present and just the faintest hint of fabric covering your womanhood to tempt him to delve into your depths and make you scream his name in ecstasy. His brain ceased all function. His cock fully erect and demanding attention. Since having children, you rarely wore lingerie and it had been years since you bought a new piece to surprise him. He reached out, wanting to touch you and make sure you were not a dream come to life. “Y/n…”

Abruptly you wrapped yourself back up and picked up the tie to keep your robe together and conceal what lay beneath. That coy smile still graced your lips, but you could feel the sudden dampness between your legs at the hungry look in Alfie’s eyes as he stared at you. Playing it off, you brushed your hair back over your shoulder and winked. “Best behavior…then I’ll let you touch it later.”

“Love…you can’t do that to a man. Teasin’ him like that. Just ain’t right.”

“It’s your incentive. I plan on wearing this all day since only my parents are coming over today. Now you know what is waiting for you later…as long as you’re good.” As you spoke, you slowly walked towards the door, fully intent on heading back downstairs to check on your children. Who knows what they were getting up too? Each one seemed born with Alfie’s knack for finding trouble. 

Suddenly Alfie leapt up out and raced around the bed to where you now stood. Roughly he pushed you against the nearby wall and pressed himself against you. Keeping his knee between your legs, one hand cupped a breast over the robe while the other pulled on your thigh until one of your bare legs wrapped around his hip. His mouth ghosted over your neck, his hot breath causing goosebumps to appear on your skin. “I’ll be good, so good…then when we’re alone, I’m gonna get ya back, you temptress, for this. So many wicked, naughty things I have in mind for ya, yeah? You won’t be able to walk tomorrow.”

“Promises, promises, Captain Solomons.” You purred lazily, knowing how much your husband loved when you called him by his military title while making love. Anyone else would receive a “fuck off” and a good whack with his cane. Something about how you said it in the moment, he had confessed years ago that it turned him on. Not that you complained, it certainly did things to you too. The current haze of lust growing from his strokes and kisses made you close your eyes and moan wantonly as he trailed kisses along your neck and onto your chest. 

As if a challenge was issued, he redoubled his efforts. His lips and tongue worked over your skin while his hands touched and caressed all the spots that he knew make you wet for him. Soon you were both panting, tugging on each other’s clothes and grinding against one another seeking friction like horny teenagers. 

“Dad! Mum! Sam is eatin’ Cyril’s food ‘gain!” Jacob called up the stairs. 

And with that, reality set back in. 

“Fuckin’ hell.” Alfie muttered, dropping his head onto your shoulder. After a couple ragged breaths, he yelled back down. “Comin’! Put Cyril’s food bowl on the counter, yeah?”

“Ok! Ellie spilled her milk all over the table too!”

“Did not! S’James did it!”

“Golems. The lot of ‘em. Not a moment’s peace, I swear.” Alfie mumbled, begrudgingly stepping back from you, attempting to control his cock that certainly had other plans than dealing with the unruly children it helped create. 

“You love it.” After adjusting your robe so it covered everything, you moved to head out of the room. “Don’t take too long, Captain. Your soldiers are waiting for you. Just think of my mother and that should help calm you down.” With that final parting thought, you whisked out of the room smiling to yourself. 

Well that thought certainly helped somewhat. Alfie walked over to the chair against the far wall and picked up his own bath robe, tying it around himself. Ten years ago he never would have imagined himself here. Yet you were right, like usual. He did love it. Each one of his children seemed to expand his blackened heart until he thought it would burst with love and joy. You were his shining light and love of his life. Family…his own. That was something he never would have guessed for himself ten years ago. 

Alfie made a quick reminder to call Ollie once he made it downstairs. The bakery was still running smoothly, for the most part. Ollie had finally grown a set of balls and managed most of the day to day stuff when Alfie was not around. A truce had been made with the Shelbys that was mutually beneficial, plus Tommy had his sights set higher than London so he paid no attention to Alfie and his doings. The Italians had lost their standing years ago, and no longer were a threat in any form. Yes, life was perfect right now…something he never would have foreseen for himself. And it was all thanks to you. For accidently spilling your drink all over him at a club then offering to clean him up…with your tongue. The following conversation had been most entertaining and although no tongue action happened…it was not too many weeks later when Alfie first kissed you and knew right then, you would change his life. 

Now if only he could figure out what to do with your mum…


End file.
